


A long hug

by Fjodor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hugs, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: something small I wrote after I saw the artwork done by plastic-pipes





	

inspired by [this](https://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/153833853383/i-am-cry-twitter)

* * *

 

Lena looked up from her desk at the door that suddenly opened. She then watched as Kara walked through the door with a tired look on her face. She didn’t say anything and walked toward her desk. Worried she got up and approached Kara when she stood just next to her desk.

“Kara? Are you okay?” she asked watching the unusual gloomy expressing that had covered her face. Finishing this question Kara’s arm reached out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

just a bit too fast Lena noted before she noticed the pressure on her back. Kara now holding her and hugging tightly just rests her chin on her shoulder.

Lena in surprises holds still for a short moment before returning the hug. She folded her arms around Kara’s shoulders and held still for a while. This continued till she heard a silent sob coming for Kara.

Still holding her she pulled her further in a hug and guided them back to the couch sitting against the back wall of her office.

Settling there for a while Kara turned form sobbing to crying to weeping. After a while the tears slowed down and her heartrate slowed down again. holding still at the realisation that she had been listening to Kara’s hearth.

Noticing that there was some movement  happening  next to her head. Turning to look  at Kara. She saw a small smile returning on her face.  Looking up toward her eyes she could see where the tears had originated from.

“hey” Kara offered a small smile, while releasing Lena form the dead grip she had held on her.

Lena relaxing the embrace but not yet releasing her jet, “a long day at work?” she asked, referring to Kara’s reporting job and the alter-ego Supergirl that the woman had taken upon herself.

Chuckling at the question, “it was the worst” she admitted letting a sigh go and settling properly on the couch. Looking at Lena again there was a small moment of panic in which she added” at work, my work, the reporting I have to do for snapper and all…”

Rambling off Lena listen to Kara and occasionally gave the  audible cue’s when it was appropriate. Just enjoying the more glowing expression that was now covering the girl of steels face she took a decision. Just when Kara started talking about interrupting her in her office Lena stopped her there.

“Kara I already told you, you can come up here anytime. I can assure you that you are more important than what I was dealing with.” She said emphasising the ‘important’ in the sentence. Thinking back at what she was looking at moments before Kara came in. It was some paper that she had read in the past about the physiology of alien lifeforms. Looking back at Kara, she took the leap that she had thought about.

“You want to grab some food?” she asked,” It seems that you could use a small break and food always help.” Seeing Kara’s face light up it seemed that she had made the right decision. Standing up she pulled her friend out of the couch.

“I’d would like that” Kara responded.


End file.
